Tak Akan Kembali
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Hari jadi yang kedua tahun harusnya jadi hari yang istimewa. Tapi, melihat sang kekasih berdua bersama wanita lain, apakah masih bisa disebut hari yang istimewa? / For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me / Special for Sagita-Naka / SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIA YANG KE-70! AYEY! / Warnings Inside! / DLDR / Mind RnR?


**Tak Akan Kembali**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Fanfic © Yola-ShikaIno**

 **Fanfic ShikaIno untuk Penutupan EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 :** _ **"Come Back to Me"  
**_

 **WARNINGS INSIDE** **  
** **[ typo(s), OOC, etc ]**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh… delapan… sembilan…

Ino mulai menghitung jarum merah penunjuk detik itu. Shikamaru berjanji padanya untuk datang tepat waktu di perayaan dua tahun hari jadi mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tak ada lagi pakaian ninja yang melekat di tubuh Ino, tubuh seksi itu sudah dibalut _dress_ violet tanpa lengan. Wajah cantiknya pun sudah dipoles dengan berbagai alat _make-up_. Ia ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik bagi kekasihnya.

Cemas, gundah, risau, dan perasaan negatif lainnya bercampur dalam diri Ino. Semalas-malasnya Shikamaru, dia jarang sekali terlambat. Jarang sekali Shikamaru telat lima belas detik dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Apa ada masalah?

"Ino, kau mau ke mana?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja lewat di toko bunga sekaligus rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum, menutupi rasa cemasnya yang berlebihan. "Pergi bersama Shikamaru," jawab Ino kepada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum kecut. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang sedang sibuk menunggu Shikamaru. Tak ada salam perpisahan dari laki-laki _clan_ Inuzuka itu. Namun Ino tidak tersinggung, dia tahu bahwa Kiba masih menyimpan rasa padanya, maka dari itu dia memilih untuk meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Kiba cemburu, tapi…

"Kapan laki-laki pemalas itu cemburu padaku?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Teringat setiap momen kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru, namun dia tidak pernah mendapati Shikamaru cemburu. Apa rasa sayang Kiba jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sayang Shikamaru padanya? Entah mengapa, memikirkannya saja membuat Ino sesak.

Ino kembali menghitung berapa detik Shikamaru terlambat menjemputnya. Dia tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, agar hidupnya tertata dengan rapi. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Ino memang dituntut sebagai perempuan yang rapi dan disiplin.

"Ino-chan, k-kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Hinata yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan rumahnya.

"Shikamaru," jawab Ino. Mata _aquamarine-_ nya menatap barang bawaan Hinata. Gadis pemalu itu membawa banyak barang yang entah untuk apa. "Hinata, barang-barang itu untuk—"

" _Ne_ Ino-chan, aku harus pergi! _Mata ashita!_ " pamit Hinata. Dia berlari kecil, membuat rambut panjangnya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti irama langkah kakinya.

Begitu Hinata pergi, kini datanglah seorang wanita dengan nama Nara di depannya. Ia tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Ino. Tangannya membawa banyak barang, sebagai naluri seorang menantu—eh—Ino membantu membawa beberapa barang.

"Selamat datang bi, tumben sekali mampir kemari," ucap Ino berbasa-basi. Lagipula dia juga kaget karena Nara Yoshino ini datang ke rumahnya dengan banyak barang, seperti mau pindahan saja.

"Aku dan ibumu akan membuat kue untuk ulang tahun pernikahan pasangan Akimichi," kata Yoshino.

Ino mengangguk. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Chouji sulit dihubungi, rupanya dia sama repotnya untuk memberi kejutan bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ino-chan mau ke mana? Dandanannya rapi sekali," tanya Yoshino begitu mereka berdua sampai di dapur di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Shikamaru," jawab Ino ber- _blushing-_ ria.

Yoshino terkekeh melihat perubahan warna kulit di pipi tirus Ino. Gadis yang dipilih oleh putranya memang sempurna. Cantik, baik hati, rajin, dan merepotkan sama sepertinya. Shikamaru beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Eh, tunggu," ucap Yoshino menyadari sesuatu. "Bukankah Shikamaru sekarang ada misi? Dia harus mengantar kakak _kazekage_ itu ke beberapa tempat rahasia yang ada di desa Konoha, sebagai bukti jalinan yang dibuat antara Konoha dan Suna?" tanya Yoshino. Ia teringat akan hal ini karena suaminya baru saja mendapatkan misi yang sama dengan kakak _kazekage_ itu di tempat yang berbeda.

Baru saja Ino malu-malu rusa ketika menjawab pertanyaan sang calon ibu mertua, kini rasanya dia ingin meledak sampai sehancur-hancurnya. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya tidak memberitahu bahwa mendapatkan misi menyebalkan seperti itu? Bersama kakak _kazekage_ pula!

Dengan senyuman palsunya—yang dia pelajari dari Sai—Ino jadikan senyuman itu sebagai kata pamitan yang tersirat. Dia harus segera mencari Shikamaru dan kakak _kazekage_ itu. Kalau bisa dia ingin meminta penjelasan, awas saja kalau si nanas sialan itu tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang pas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak jauh dari kantor Hokage, Shikamaru sedang duduk bersama si Sulung Sabaku. Mereka berdua sedang membahas hal yang menyangkut kedua desa ini. Tentunya sambil makan _dango_ yang jadi menu kesukaan wanita itu setiap kali ke Konoha.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Ino.

Wajahnya memerah karena amarah, tidak ada lagi senyuman yang manis yang ditunjukan Ino pada Shikamaru.

Manusia yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, ia melihat kekasihnya. _"Mendokusei!"_ katanya mengucapkan _trademark_ miliknya.

Ingin rasanya melemparkan _flat shoes_ yang dipakai Ino. Namun, entah mengapa melihat ekspresi wanita di samping Shikamaru yang justru tersenyum membuatnya jengkel. Ia marah, namun juga sedih. Kekasihnya lebih mengutamakan wanita yang bukan siapa-siapanya, dibanding dirinya sendiri. Perempuan yang sejak lahir sudah bersamanya.

Tepat saat Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya, Ino memilih berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kepercayaan dirinya untuk melabrak Shikamaru tadi sirna, digantikan dengan rasa kecewa yang begitu besar. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki yang dia cintai bahkan pergi dengan cara yang tidak diharapkan, menyisakan perasaan cinta yang penuh rasa bersalah. Ino menyerah.

Untung saja kantor Hokage dengan kediamannya tidak begitu jauh, jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk segera sampai ke tempat kesukaannya—kamar Ino.

"Ino-chan, _doushite?_ " tanya Yoshino yang sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga Yamanaka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ino.

Dengan perasaan kecewa dia menaiki anak tangga. Ia dan Shikamaru tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang Ino berikan pada Shikamaru untuk membuktikan cintanya. Buktinya? Dia melupakan hari jadi mereka. Ah, mungkin ini akan jadi hari putusnya mereka juga.

Tangan itu meraih gagang pintu, membukanya perlahan. Tempat teristimewa di kediaman Yamanaka bagi Yamanaka Ino.

Betapa terkejutnya Ino begitu mendapati banyak sekali balon di kamarnya. Balon berwarna-warni itu menyentuh langit-langit kamar. Setiap balonnya terdapat foto kebersamaan Shikamaru dan Ino, bahkan semenjak mereka masih kecil. Tempat tidur yang biasa digunakan Ino untuk merebahkan tubuhnya tampak ramai. Banyak boneka dan berbagai jenis bunga.

"Ini…"

"Selamat hari jadi yang kedua tahun, _mendokusei,_ " ucap seseorang di belakang Ino. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia dapatkan dari kekasihnya. Ia kira Shikamaru adalah pria yang tidak romantis. Tapi, ini semua salah. Si Pemalas ini rela mengubah dirinya yang anti-romantis menjadi super romantis seperti ini. Ino bisa apa?

"Misi itu? Mengapa kau berbohong padaku kalau kau ada misi?" tanya Ino. Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan lain yang ingin dia ajukan. _"Mengapa harus si Sulung Sabaku?"_ tanya Ino dalam hati.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru justru memeluk kekasihnya erat, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya sedetikpun.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi jangan potong ceritaku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," ucap Shikamaru masih dalam posisi memeluk Ino.

Kepala Ino mengangguk.

"Aku memang ada misi, misi rahasia antara Hokage, Nara, dan Yamanaka. Misi untuk menikahimu," jelas Shikamaru.

Hei… apanya yang bilang semuanya?

Kedua tangan Ino mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. "Maksudmu? Kau seenaknya pergi dengan wanita lain, lalu sekarang kau mau menikahiku? Maumu apa, Nara?"

Untung saja Shikamaru paham betul dengan luar-dalam seorang Yamanaka Ino. Jika gadisnya ini sedang cemburu, rasa-rasanya semakin menggemaskan dan ingin segera menerkamnya. Eh?

"Misiku dengan Temari itu tidak ada, hanya susunan strategi saja." Tangan kekar itu mengacak-acak kepala gadisnya. "Termasuk kedatangan Kiba, Hinata, dan bahkan ibu," sambung Shikamaru lagi.

"HAH?" Ino kaget. Dia tidak percaya bahwa kedatangan teman-temannya tadi merupakan bagian dari rencana menjengkelkan seorang Shikamaru.

"Pergi bersama Shikamaru dan menunggu Shikamaru adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah aku dengar, kau tahu?" goda Shikamaru.

Ino bingung, entah bagaimana caranya Shikamaru tahu dua jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino untuk Kiba dan Hinata tadi. Oh iya, Shikamaru jenius, bukan? Tentu saja dia bisa memperkirakan semuanya.

Dengan ibu jari kanannya, Shikamaru mengelus dagu mulus Ino. Mata _onyx_ -nya menatap _aquamarine_ kesukaannya itu. Menikmati setiap waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Ino. Bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir Ino yang menjadi candunya. Dia bahkan rela tidak merokok selamanya, selama dia bisa merasakan bibir manis itu bersentuhkan dengan bibirnya.

Tanpa disuruh, tangan Ino sudah melingkar di leher Shikamaru. Sama seperti Shikamaru, ciuman menggiurkan dari si pemuda memang jadi favoritnya. Bibir pemuda itu adalah rasa terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak, lalu tersenyum menatap gadisnya.

"Tertarik untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kalimat lamaran macam apa itu? Terdengar aneh dan sama sekali tidak romantis!

"Aku bahagia jika kau mau pergi denganku, melewati setiap detik yang ada bersamaku," ucap Shikamaru. Tangannya mengelus wajah kekasihnya perlahan. "Apalagi kau mau menjadi wanita yang menunggu kedatanganku kembali ke rumah, bersama anak-anak kita," sambungnya.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Pergi dan menunggu, jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba dan Hinata padanya.

"Kebahagiaanku yang terbesar adalah ketika aku bisa berjalan di sampingmu, meraih keabadian," sambung Shikamaru yang sepertinya mulai _out of character_ sekali.

BINGGO! Jalan bersama Shikamaru adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Yoshino pada Ino barusan. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa semua ini adalah rencana dari si jenius Shikamaru.

"Terakhir, aku tidak mau kau cemburu padaku. Cemburu itu tidak enak, kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Memang sejak kapan kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau memuji Sasuke di hadapanku, menceritakan Sai kepadaku, membicarakan Naruto saat ada aku, memangnya aku tidak cemburu?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Ino terkekeh mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau aku jadikan tempat aku kembali, Shikamaru. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, sama seperti tadi. Maafkan aku karena—"

"Bukan tempat kembali. Kau tidak akan pernah kembali bersamaku. Karena kita ini selalu bersama, tempat kita kembali adalah anak-anak kita. Kita satu, Ino," sambung Shikamaru. Dia beruntung kursus _gombal_ -nya selama dua bulan penuh bersama Naruto dan Kiba sukses besar.

"Dasar nanas jelek!" ucap Ino langsung memeluk kekasihnya—calon suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Ini nekat banget sumpah bikinnya. Ya ampun malu banget. Ide ngetik berdasarkan ide ngalir aja, tanpa tahu _ending_ -nya malah maksa gini. Duh, selamat tinggal tema " _come back_ ", terima kasih sudah mengembalikan guardians pada Purple Haze dan jiwa ShikaIno pada hati setiap guardians.

Fanfiksi ketiga sekaligus penutupan untuk **EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me** yang dilaksanakan dari tanggal **28 Juli sampai dengan 10 Agustus 2015,** dengan penambahan waktu ( _encore)_ terhitung dari tanggal **11 Agustus sampai dengan 16 Agustus 2015.** Terima kasih atas partisipasi para Guardian untuk memeriahkan event sederhana ini. INGAT! Masih ada _SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015_! Ditunggu partisipasinya!

Terima kasih untuk :  
 **Akabane Neko, NaraUchiha'malfoy, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Sagita Naka, TitaniaGirl, Chesee-ssu, Raawrrr, White Azalea, Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune, Aika Namikaze, Lexy Claire, Yamanaka Vale, inuzukarei15, kanzura, nianara, Hime Hoshina, Syalala Lala, Taufik Nugroho, KEY-keziaaditya, Nutella' USA, Nara Noshi, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Artha Turnip, FNara, CherryFoxy13,** **lazynit Kajitani, Yasmin Lutfia Fathan, Khaira Maulida,** dan **Feranovia Nur Saskia Putri.**

Dengan meluncurnya fanfiksi yang gak jelas alur ceritanya ini, maka …  
 **EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me TELAH RESMI DITUTUP!**

Saya—Yola/Bola—mewakili panitia yang bertugas mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para partisipan. Karya-karya kalian menjadikan kami termotivasi untuk terus eksis dan menebarkan mantra cinta. Bukan hanya kami, berkat karya kalian, banyak _guardians_ baru yang datang dan kembali pulang ke tempatnya—Purple Haze.

Sebagai apresiasi dan perjanjian di awal, setiap partisipan akan mendapatkan sertifikat. Mengenai sertifikat, akan diumumkan kembali. Selamat menunggu informasi dari panitia ya!

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk _review_ ya!

 _Spread your love, Guardian!_

 _Your shadow always in my mind!_

 _LONGLIVE SHIKAINO!_


End file.
